


You May Kiss The Ex

by Earth_Phoenix



Series: The Cuck Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tom Riddle, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mild S&M, Rimming, Smut, Tomarry Halloween Exchange 2018, Top Harry Potter, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Tom invites Harry to his wedding, felling out of place Harry decides the best thing to do is to leave. Tom disagrees.





	You May Kiss The Ex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHorse/gifts).



> When I started working on my Halloween fic I was so excited - my fic was going to be a gift for a writer that I not only admire deeply and have so much respect for - but who I am also honored to call a friend. I wanted to do her proud and could not settle on what kind of fic I wanted to write. Something spooking? Fluff? Smut? In the end I decided to the Ravenclaw I am and *over do it* One exchange, *four fics.* - The creepy one, the nicer fluffyish one, the multi one and the smut one. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this little quartet of fics, Red. It's been a blast writing them. <3

Harry had no idea why he was here. When the invite had arrived in the post seven months ago, he had thought it was a prank and shoved it in the bin. Tom had called a few weeks later asking why he hadn’t RSVP’d. 

“You can’t be serious,” Harry had laughed. “Why would you want your ex at your wedding?”

“I - I just would like you to be there. Please?”

Harry had never been able to say no to Tom, so here he was, dressed in his best suit, the fourth row from the front, watching as Tom pledged his love to someone else.

Tom’s family kept shooting him dirty looks, amazed he would dare to be there. Personally, Harry agreed with them, exes should not be present at weddings.

Harry couldn’t even claim to be friends with Tom’s new husband. He had heard Tom had met someone else, a professor from Harry’s old boarding school. He would’ve questioned Tom’s taste in men, but he was hardly doing any better.

Harry was relieved when the wedding finished, the vows said, confetti thrown. He had thought he would be able to escape, but no, his luck had abandoned him.

“If you’re here to cause trouble,” Merope glared at him, the fiercely proud and haughty woman dressed in an outfit that no doubt cost far more than Harry could earn in a year.

“I was invited,” Harry said, “by  _ Tom _ .”

“I am aware, stupid boy.” Harry wasn’t sure who that was directed towards. “ You are attending the reception, are you not?”

Oh, sweet lord, he had to go the reception? It had been bad enough to watch Tom marry someone else, now he was supposed to party with the newlyweds. Joy of joys.

“If Tom wants me there -,” The look Merope gave him told him he was expected to be there. Well fine. He could turn up, drink some wine, maybe have some food, and then he could go back to his flat and call his sort-of-not-really boyfriend for a booty call.

~*~

 

Attending the reception had been a bad idea. A very bad idea. The fact that he, Harry Potter, was the ex of Lord Riddle’s son, had dared to turn up to the wedding and was now showing his an unwelcome face at the reception had spread like wildfire. 

The family of Tom’s new husband were especially hostile and he really couldn’t blame them - no one in his position should be there.

Tom had offered him a small smile as he walked around with his new husband. Harry had tried to smile weakly back.

He sat down at his assigned table, made up of cousins that he knew Tom didn’t like. The smug look on Merope and Tom Sr.’s faces told him that they had chosen his seat. Lovely.

The salmon course seemed to go on forever. A cousin that Harry did not recognise kept smacking his lips after every bite. Harry patted himself on the back for not strangling the oaf.

Tom called for a break before the speeches started and Harry could have cried with happiness. Finally, he could slip away without having to hear how wonderful the new husband once and how they were just perfect for each other.

He met Tom in the hallway. Tom was dressed in a crisp black suit that complemented his high cheekbones. Tom’s lips were kiss-bruised, giving them a fuller look. His inky black eyes were intense.

They stared each other down. Tom turned sharply on his heel, pushing open a set of double doors that lead away from the reception area. Without having to think about it, Harry followed.

Tom led them into a small room, made up of an old sofa, a broken coffee table and a computer monitor that reminded Harry one the brightly coloured ones he used back in school.

“I’ve missed you,” there was regret in Tom’s voice.

“I’ve missed you, too.”

He walked over Tom, startled by just how much the words rang true. Tom smelled of Frederic Malle. Tom’s favourite maker of overpriced cologne and the last gift Harry had brought him before the split.

Harry placed a hand over Tom’s heart, and Tom covered his hand with his own. They stayed like that for a moment.

“I - we can’t be here long.”

Harry nodded, of course not, Tom had a wedding reception to get back to. Tom kissed him, their lips meeting in blissful ecstasy. The kiss was entirely too short for Harry’s liking, but his complaints soon died when Tom stepped out of his pristine trousers and pants, folding them neatly before kneeling on the ugly carpet and undoing Harry’s trouser buttons.

“Oh, shit,” Harry moaned, his mouth dropping open in pleasure as Tom deep-throated him. Dear God, he had missed Tom’s talented mouth on his prick. “Tom, fuck.”

Tom squeezed his balls in response and Harry breathed in sharply. He slipped off Tom’s jacket, needing to touch Tom's skin, aware he couldn’t wrinkle the suit.

The older man pulled back off Harry’s cock, a line of spit connecting his mouth to Harry’s wet, saliva coated dick as he shrugged out his dress shirt.

“Fuck me.”

Harry raked his eyes over Tom’s gorgeous pale body. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He pointed the sofa. “Bend over for me, babe.”

Tom didn’t need telling twice. He moved over the dilapidated sofa, spreading his legs apart and holding his checks open for his lover.

Harry knelt behind Tom, taking in the sight of the beautiful pink hole he had missed. He placed his hands on either side of Tom’s hole and licked.  Harry drew his tongue slowly over the tight ring of muscle and Tom shivered.

“Oh fuck,  _ Harry. _ ”

Harry smacked Tom’s arse, enjoying the firm sound that echoed loudly in the small room. Tom whimpered. He pressed his tongue into the other man’s hole, forcing his way past the tight ring of muscle.

Tom was panting underneath him, pressing his arse into Harry’s face as Harry fed on the feast that was Tom’s arse.

“My trouser pocket.” Tom gulped, trying to get air back into his lungs.

“Fucking hell.” Harry should have known, Tom was a planner, of course he had worn trousers that had pockets he could hide lube and condoms in. “Does he not fuck you good enough?”

Harry retrieved the condom and lube from Tom’s trouser pocket and walked back over to Tom's waiting ass. He tore the condom open, rolling it over his thick cock easily.

“Turn around,” Harry instructed.

Tom did so, watching his every move hungrily. Harry squirted a healthy amount of lube into the palm of his hand and stroked his heavy cock.

He threw the rest of lube at Tom, who caught it easily. “Finger yourself for me.”

Tom sat back on the sofa, his legs wide apart as he reached down and pressed one lube coated finger into himself.

“I love it when you order me to touch myself,” Tom admitted through harsh breaths. “I could never bottom for anyone but you.”

The two men locked eyes with each other, Harry’s heart clenching painfully at that admission. It was a terrible kind of pain - knowing you were amazing with someone, but also knowing you were better apart.

“I’m going to fuck you into the next century,” Harry moved to stand between Tom’s opened legs and gently moved Tom’s hand away.

He slid in, filling Tom with every inch of his prick. He stopped when his heavy, tight balls slapping loudly against Tom’s arse.

Tom tugged at Harry’s shirt, pulling the younger man forward. They both moaned as Harry slid impossibly deeper into the other man.

“Yes,” Tom agreed breathily. “Fuck me, it’s my wedding day, I want good sex.”

They kissed, lips moving against his each other as one. Harry moved, pulling out slowly before thrusting back into Tom.

The newly married man arched his back in pleasure as his young ex-lover fucked him. He bit on Harry's bottom lip, needing him to dominate him in every way.

Harry responded by demanding entry into Tom’s mouth, his tongue reclaiming every forgotten inch. Tom pulled away first, gasping for air.

Harry pounded into Tom, adjusting his aim with every thrust. Harry’s fingers dug into Tom’s hips, breaking the skin.

“Oh God, I missed this.” Tom panted. Harry grinned, pressing his lips against Tom’s. He twisted his hips and Tom screamed as Harry found that special bundle of nerves that drove him wild.

Harry broke off the kiss, ducking his head to take Tom’s nipple into his mouth and worrying it.

“Harry! Fuck,” Tom wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, needing to lock the other man into place. Harry chuckled against his chest.

“You look so fucking beautiful on your back like this, begging for me.” Harry moved his attention to Tom’s other nipple, biting and licking at it.

“I need - oh!” Harry had found Tom’s prostate again.

“What do you need baby?” Harry threw his head back, releasing a moan as Tom clamped down around his cock.

“You, I need - ah - you. Your cum.”

“Yeah? You want me to cum inside you? Want me to cum in your mouth perhaps? You would like that huh? The taste of my cum on your lips as you kiss your husband.”

“Jesus, yes.” He pumped his cock in time with Harry’s thrusts. His world had narrowed to Harry and his cock, pounding into him with such passion.

“Come for me baby,” Harry cooed into Tom’s ear. “Come for your man.”

Tom came with a shout, spilling hot cum over his chest. Harry moaned at the sight and pulled quickly out of his lover.

“On your knees, baby. Open your mouth for me.”  

Tom scrambled to his knees, his mouth open and eager for the younger man’s cum.  

“Shit, you look so hot,” Harry pulled off the condom, throwing it carelessly to the floor. He ran the head of his cock over Tom’s red lips.

Tom eagerly licked at the pre-cum, lapping at Harry’s cock for more.

Harry fisted a hand in Tom’s perfectly combed hair and came, filling his ex’s mouth with his hot, sticky liquid.

Harry sagged back against the floor, gasping for breath. He heard Tom swallow and smirked.

They dressed in silence, not looking at each other. Tom left first, heading back to his wedding reception where his absence had no doubt been noticed. Harry watched Tom’s pert ass he walked away.

He headed back to his car happier then he had been when he had arrived. Tom should get married more often, he thought with a smile.


End file.
